<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fallout Drabbles by Across_The_Sea</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29518278">Fallout Drabbles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Across_The_Sea/pseuds/Across_The_Sea'>Across_The_Sea</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fallout 3, Fallout 4, Fallout 76, Fallout: New Vegas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:33:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,228</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29518278</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Across_The_Sea/pseuds/Across_The_Sea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just an ongoing collection of fallout drabbles I've been writing. Can range from Fallout 3 to Fallout 76</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Charon (Fallout)/Female Lone Wanderer, Craig Boone/Female Courier, Robert Joseph MacCready/Female Sole Survivor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Surviving and Thriving (3/4)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The crack of a rifle breaks the silence of the early morning. A wandering super mutant falls, bullet hole between the eyes from the bullet shot from the rifle. MacCready smirks slightly at the shot while Nora finishes packing up their sleeping packs.</p><p>"Should I be worried about that?" Nora asked as she took out two cans of cram and looked over her shoulder at the sniper.</p><p>"Nah, just a wandering mutie. We're getting close though so we'll likely not see anymore of them." MacCready nodded in thanks as he took the can and a fork from Nora and dug into his quick breakfast.</p><p>"That's good, I can't wait to meet this friend you can't stop talking about." Nora chuckled as they quickly ate their food before heading out again. Nora had never been to D.C. before the bombs dropped so everything in the Capital Wasteland was extra new to her. When MacCready said he was planning on traveling to the Capital Wasteland to get Duncan, Nora offered to travel with him. She trusted the Minutemen could handle any settlement troubles without her for a few weeks and she also wanted to meet the person that MacCready trusted to take care of Duncan since he always spoke so highly of them.</p><p>After a few hours walking Nora and MacCready stood outside the gate of a town MacCready called Megaton. Nora's eyes widened when the gate fully opened and MacCready led her inside. </p><p>"Mac, is that a nuke in the center of town?!" </p><p>MacCready looked over at the nuke like it was no big deal and shrugged at Nora.</p><p>"Yeah but Kat disarmed it years ago. It's harmless now." MacCready led Nora past a few buildings until he came to a little shack and knocked on the door.</p><p>"Kat it's me. Tell your guard dog not to shoot me." MacCready said as he opened the door. Nora was surprised at how homey the place looked. She could see a shelf of food and even a cooler filled with nuka cola. A woman with red hair pulled up into a ponytail came down the stairs and pulled MacCready into a tight hug. A tall and stoic ghoul stood behind the woman and eyed Nora with suspicion.</p><p>"Rj! Glad you made it in one piece!" The woman laughed, letting him go and gesturing for the two of them to sit down. Nora and MacCready sat down on a couch while the woman sat down across from them. The ghoul stayed standing and leaned against the wall behind the woman. MacCready draped an arm over Nora's shoulders and smiled at her.</p><p>"Nora, this is Kat, more commonly known as The Lone Wanderer. Kat, this is Nora, the one I told you about in my letters. She helped me get Duncan's cure."</p><p>Kat's smile softened as she looked over at Nora.</p><p>"It's great to finally meet the woman that Rj wouldn't stop talking about. I swear he could fill up a whole page just talking about you. Also Rj you know how much I hate that name! I don't know why Three Dog started calling me that. I always had Dogmeat and Charon with me."</p><p>Nora laughed lightly at Kat's comment.</p><p>"Sounds familiar. I've been called The Sole Survivor in the Commonwealth since I was the only one who survived the vault.</p><p>Kat perked up at the mention of a vault.</p><p>"Wait, you're a vault dweller?"</p><p>Nora bit her lip, looking over at MacCready. He gave her a reassuring smile and moved his arm to place his hand over hers.</p><p>"It's alright, she can be trusted and will understand."</p><p>Nora relaxed and looked back at Kat.</p><p>"Technically I am but I spent it being frozen for two hundred years."</p><p>Kat's jaw dropped and she got up, tugging on MacCready's arm.</p><p>"Alright Rj get up, it's girl talk time. Duncan and Dogmeat are playing with the kids near Gob's bar if you want to see him. Charon, can you grab us a few drinks please. Also relax, I'm pretty sure Nora here isn't gonna attack me."</p><p>MacCready laughed as he made his way out of the house while the ghoul, Nora assumed was Charon, walked into the kitchen and grabbed a few beers and purified waters. He set them down on the table between them as he took over Kat's previous spot and went to work cleaning his shotgun.</p><p>"So let me get this straight, you were around before the war?" Kat asked as she passed Nora a beer. Nora nodded, Taking a sip before continuing.</p><p>"Yeah. My husband, infant son, and I were put into these cryo pods though the Vault-Tec people told us they were decontamination chambers."</p><p>Kat rolled her eyes as she took a couple of gulps from her beer.</p><p>"Yeah, that sounds like something Vault-Tec would do. I've explored a couple of vaults that did terrible things to the people in their care."</p><p>Nora saw the faraway look in Kat's eyes. She wondered if that was the same look that MacCready and Nick saw on her whenever she talked about Nate's murder.</p><p>"What was it like in your vault?" </p><p>Kat let out a small laugh as she finished her beer and reached for another. Before she could grab it, Charon pulled the beer out of her reach and slid her a purified water. Kat pouted while Nora noticed the hint of a smirk on Charon's face. Kat accepted the water and took a few sips before looking at Nora.</p><p>"Mine was pretty boring. The vault was functional but the overseer wouldn't let us leave. When I was nineteen a radroach infestation let my dad leave the vault and I left to look for him. Since then I only went back to the vault once and never went back."</p><p>Nora was shocked to know how old she was when she left. Nora couldn't imagine being able to survive out in the Commonwealth at her age when she left. From what MacCready said the Capital Wasteland is even more dangerous than the Commonwealth so she was impressed that Kat was able to survive.</p><p>"Were you able to find your dad?"</p><p>Kat's smile fell as she looked down at her faded and dirt-caked boots.</p><p>"He...he died not too long after I found him. He was killed and I couldn't save him."</p><p>Nora set her beer down and placed a hand on Kat's shoulder.</p><p>"I'm sorry. I understand your pain. I watched as my husband was shot trying to protect our son. I was stuck in my pod and couldn't do anything but scream."</p><p>Kat looked over, letting out a dry chuckle as she raised the can of water to her lips.</p><p>"Two women both losing a loved one taking on this messed up world. What are the odds of that?"</p><p>Nora chuckled as she picked up her beer.</p><p>"Higher than you think since we're sitting here."</p><p>Kat smiled as she held up her water. </p><p>"To surviving."</p><p>Nora smiled back as she held up her beer.</p><p>"And thriving."</p><p>The room was filled with laughter as the women clinked their drinks together and continued to pass stories back and forth until the sun set on the wasteland.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. That look (NV)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Eight thousand."</p><p>"Six thousand"</p><p>"I can only go down to seven thousand seven hundred."</p><p>"C'mon, you can drop it down to sixty five hundred."</p><p>Boone leaned against the reloading bench while Six continued to argue with the Gun Runners' protectron. Boone had to respect the Gun Runners for knowing some people would try and use their charm for a discount. Six may be able to charm her way out of eating a bullet from a drugged out fiend but even she couldn't couldn't make the protectron give her a discount.</p><p>"Error. I am only authorized to lower the price to seven thousand seven hundred caps."</p><p>Six groaned and left the shop window to rejoin Boone. She looked at her pip-boy, flipping through the settings until she came to the radio and tuned into a broadcast she found earlier that day.</p><p>"I'm thinking about taking up this happy trails caravan job. You think you can survive a couple of weeks without me?"</p><p>Boone raised an eyebrow.</p><p>"You sure you want to go alone? Last time you went somewhere by yourself you had a bomb collar slapped on your neck."</p><p>Six winced at the memory. She still had nightmares about the Sierra Madre once in a while but she waved away Boone's concerns with a shrug.</p><p>"I'll be traveling with a caravan so I won't be alone. Besides, when I get back I should have enough to buy that anti-material rifle from that swindling robot.</p><p>Boone's lip twitched into a smirk as Six glared back at the protectron.</p><p>"Fine, I'll take Rex and head back to the Lucky thirty eight."</p><p>Six nodded in acknowledgement as she marked the location of the caravan on her map.</p><p>"Six."</p><p>Six looked up and saw Boone looking at her with an expression she couldn't place. In the time she had been traveling with Boone, Six prided herself in understanding the subtle twitches and changes to Boone's face. He could tell her he spotted a group of legionaries just ahead and to prepare for an attack with just a twitch and a tilt of his head. This look though, she couldn't read what she had never seen.</p><p>"Be careful."</p><p>Six nodded and adjusted the first recon cap he gave her before turning her back on him and making her way down the crumbling road. Boone watched her retreating figure until he couldn't see her any longer. Rex whined at Boone's side and he gave the robotic canine a pet as he turned to return to the casino.</p><p>-------------------------------------------</p><p>"I swear to God I have the worst luck. If I was a gambling woman I'd go broke with this shit luck." Six grunted as she stumbled her way up the stairs of the Lucky 38. She leaned against the wall of the elevator as it brought her up to the cocktail lounge.</p><p>She smirked lightly when the elevator doors opened to Six looking down the barrel of a familiar rifle.</p><p>"You said it would be a few weeks."</p><p>"I also said I'd be with a caravan and that went to shit in a satchel as soon as we got to Zion." She let Boone throw her arm over his shoulder and help her over to a couch as he called for Arcade to come check on her. Arcade soon came in with his bag and set about looking her over while Boone grabbed her a bottle of water and a pack of yum-yum deviled eggs, her favorite.</p><p>"Well other than a few new scars, it looks like all you have is a few bruised ribs and a sprained knee. I don't know why I bother but I'm gonna recommend you stay off your feet for a few days." Arcade rolled his eyes when Six smirked at him. They both knew she'd be on her feet tomorrow if she wasn't tied down.</p><p>"You're the one she listens to. Maybe you can get through to her and tell her to take it easy." Arcade said, patting Boone's shoulder as he walked past. Boone shook his head and passed Six the food and drink which she happily took.</p><p>"You're not going to listen are you?"</p><p>"Nope."</p><p>Six opened the box and popped a deviled egg into her mouth as she heard Boone walk away somewhere behind her. She was halfway through the box when Boone returned and sat down across from her. She almost dropped her water when she saw what was resting in Boone's lap.</p><p>"Is that the anti-material rifle?!"</p><p>"Yup."</p><p>Six reached over to grab it, uncharacteristically whining when Boone kept it out of her reach.</p><p>"Take a break."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>Boone looked at her with that same look he gave her before she left a month ago. If she had to guess, it was worry. Worry for her safety.</p><p>"If you promise to take a break from running around the Mojave for three days you'll get the rifle."</p><p>Boone could see the corner of her lips turn up as she leaned back on the couch. Her shoulders relaxed and she took off her cap. He knew he won even before she could open her mouth. The only time she took off that cap was when she was completely sure she was safe.</p><p>"Fine. But as soon as three days are up we're going out and I'm taking my first shot at a legionnaire's head."</p><p>Boone didn't bother hiding his smirk as he sat back, propping her new rifle next to his against the couch he sat on.</p><p>"Deal."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. From Mayor to Mercenary (3/4)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>MacCready was fourteen when Allison, the Lone Wanderer, returned to Little Lamplight with an offer.</p><p>"You know, I've seen Big Town. It's not that that great. Maybe you could come and live with me at Megaton." Allison looked at the teen cleaning his rifle. MacCready had stopped wearing his usual hat and let his shaggy hair that desperately needed a haircut show.</p><p>MacCready scoffed. "Yeah because I wanna stay with a fucking mungo and her giant zombie."</p><p>Charon rolled his eyes at the comment. He knew damn well the kid was bluffing since he was just calling him a badass earlier when MacCready saw him blow the head off a feral that wandered into the cave.</p><p>"What are you? Fourteen? You're not too far away from being a mungo too so you can't use that excuse for long." Allison snorted, taking a sip from her nuka cola. "I'll show you the location on my map anyway. If anyone could get there it's you."</p><p>MacCready didn't respond and just memorized the location he showed her.</p><p>--------------------------------------------</p><p>MacCready had turned 19 a few weeks ago when he stumbled into Megaton bruised and bloody, the baby in his arms crying softly against his chest. </p><p>It didn't take him long to find someone to point him in the direction of Allison's house. Allison opened the door on the second knock, visibly surprised when she recognized the young man in front of her.</p><p>"MacCready?"</p><p>"Is that offer still open?"</p><p>Allison let him in and MacCready sat down on the couch while Allison went to get Charon and asked him to run to Moira's and buy everything he could find to help take care of a baby. After Charon left Allison sat down next to MacCready, passing him a bottle of water which he gladly took.</p><p>"So, what's the baby's name?"</p><p>MacCready smiled lightly, looking down at the bundle in his arms who had finally fallen asleep.</p><p>"His name is Duncan. We...we lost his mom coming here…"</p><p>Allison placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. MacCready couldn't fully relax. He could still hear Lucy's screams as he ran through the subway with Duncan wailing as if he knew that was the last time he'd see his mother.</p><p>"I'll get the spare bedroom set up. The two of you can stay as long as you want."</p><p>--------------------------------------------</p><p>MacCready was 21 when Duncan began to fall ill. </p><p>MacCready had set up a small farm not too far from Megaton and occasionally traded his extra crops for caps to buy Duncan some toys. When the fever started he thought it was just a cold until the boils started to appear. He was soon racing to Megaton and to Allison who he only trusted to thoroughly look over his son.</p><p>--------------------------------------------</p><p>"Mac, I've done all I can to keep this fever at bay but he's weakening. There's only so much watered-down med-x and stims can do." Allison looked over at Duncan who was sleeping in the guest bedroom after his latest treatment from Allison.</p><p>"There has to be something to help him." MacCready could feel his nails digging into his palm as he looked at his sleeping son. He had been all over the Capital Wasteland looking for a cure and had come up empty.</p><p>"If there is then I don't think you'll find it here. The only ones who could maybe help him here is the Brotherhood and ever since Maxon took over I haven't been on good terms with them due to my relationship with Charon." Allison sighed, rubbing her temples as if just mentioning the new Brotherhood elder brought on a headache.</p><p>"No way would I let those bast- I mean those jerks near him."</p><p>The corner of Allison's mouth turned upward when MacCready corrected himself.</p><p>"Then I'd say head outside of DC. Maybe there's a cure somewhere out there."</p><p>MacCready hesitated at Allison's suggestion. There's no way Duncan could take the trip out of here.</p><p>"Could you take care of him while I'm gone?"</p><p>Allison looked at him like he was stupid.</p><p>"Did you think I'd leave Duncan alone while you went traveling? Of course I'll take care of him. Just promise to send some letters through the caravans so I know you're still breathing."</p><p>With that promise, MacCready was on the next caravan heading to the Commonwealth.</p><p>--------------------------------------------</p><p>MacCready was 22 when he found the cure and received the best news of his life.</p><p>Mac, the cure worked! Duncan's fever broke and the boils have faded. He's slowly gaining his strength back and he's excited to see you again.</p><p>Charon and I decided we'll be heading up your way when Duncan is completely better. We'll send a letter on the caravan before we leave and meet you at Bunker Hill.</p><p>Allison</p><p>P.s. Duncan says he loves you.</p><p>Tears stained the paper as MacCready began to cry. His son was safe! He was going to see his son soon! MacCready wiped his eyes and went to see Nora who was helping Shaun tinker with an old protectron that her and Danse brought back from their last trip to keep him from messing with Danse's power armor when he wasn't looking.</p><p>"Hey Nora, I got a surprise for you," MacCready said with a grin, chuckling when both Nora and Shaun jumped in surprise at his sudden voice.</p><p>"Oh really? What's up?" Nora asked, standing up to walk over and kiss his cheek. Shaun rolled his eyes at his parents being lovey-dovey again.</p><p>"I just got a letter from my friend taking care of Duncan. He's cured and they're planning on bringing him here as soon as he gets his strength back." </p><p>Nora smiled brightly at the news and hugged him tightly.</p><p>"That's great news! Did you hear that Shaun? You're going to finally meet your little brother."</p><p>It was Shaun's turn to grin as he got up to hug MacCready. </p><p>"Really? Do you think he'll like tinkering with me?"</p><p>MacCready chuckled and ruffled Shaun's hair.</p><p>"He's a little too young for tinkering with electronics but I'm sure you two will get into a lot of mischief when he's a little older."</p><p>That earned him a playful smack from Nora.</p><p>"Don't give him ideas! Codsworth is still trying to recalibrate after Shaun messed with his balance system!"</p><p>--------------------------------------------</p><p>MacCready was 23 when he saw his son running to him at Bunker Hill.</p><p>"Daddy!" Duncan cried as he ran ahead of the caravan to his father waiting on the stairs to Bunker Hill. MacCready ran to meet his son halfway and scooped him up into his arms, holding him tightly as if Duncan would disappear if he let go.</p><p>"Duncan, there's someone I want you to meet." MacCready carried Duncan over to where Nora and Shaun waited for them. </p><p>"Duncan this is Nora, she's your mom and this is your brother Shaun."</p><p>Nora laughed when Duncan became shy and hid his face in MacCready's neck.</p><p>"Here Duncan. I thought you'd like this!" Shaun held out a bear to Duncan. When he squeezed the bear's stomach a little tune began to play. Duncan looked at the bear with wonder and took the bear, hugging it tightly and making the melody play again.</p><p>MacCready smiled as Duncan reached out to Nora and passed him to her. The excitement from the traveling and meeting his new family finally caught up to Duncan and soon he was asleep in Nora's arms, clutching the bear tightly even in his sleep.</p><p>Allison nudged MacCready in his side and smiled at the scene in front of them.</p><p>"Not a bad life for a bratty ex-mayor from a cave."</p><p>MacCready smiled back, looking at his new family and thinking about the future ahead of them.</p><p>MacCready was 23 when he felt like his life was complete.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Finding Friends in Strange Places (76)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So I got inspired to write this when my ass was saved while playing Fallout 76. I learned real quick a squishy newbie should not wander into cranberry bog.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Skye's lungs burned as she sprinted across the uneven ground. Above her, the scorchbeast screeched as it followed her. Ahead of her was a forest of strange pink trees. Skye didn't care if they glowed blue and sang Country Roads as long as she could find cover in the mutated foliage. As she ran she noticed that the ground sunk in and formed broken tunnels. She thanked her luck as she dived into a tunnel and pressed her back against the moist earth.</p><p>"Fuck fuck fuck." She panted as she dug through her bag for a stimpak. She winced as the needle sunk into her side and began to stitch up the gash on her side. </p><p>This wasn't how she thought her day was going to go. She just wanted to help a messenger bot and get paid then get home and enjoy an omelet or a Nuka cola. </p><p>Instead, after she escorted the messenger bot she ran into two scorched and had a wendigo sneak up on her. Of course, as if things couldn't get any worse; the scorchbeast flying across the sky noticed her and decided it wanted a skinny purple-haired snack.</p><p>Skye coughed as a yellow mist filled the tunnel. Was that beast trying to gas her out? Her hands trembled as she clutched her shotgun. There was no way she could outrun it with how much she was weighed down and fighting wasn't an option without ammo. The only thing she could do was wait and pray the beast gets tired of waiting or this gas kills her quickly.</p><p>"Hey you overgrown rat with wings! Come down here so I can kick your ass!"</p><p>Skye jumped at the voice, not expecting to hear someone sound so... enthusiastic. </p><p>"Save some for me! I'm in the mood for scorchbeast steak!"</p><p>Skye was confused when she heard another enthusiastic voice. She crawled out of the hole and peeked over the ledge to try and find the source of the voices. Through the trees, she could see two people in power armor running by and chasing the scorchbeast. As she snuck out of the forest she saw one of the guys hit the beast with a missile and the beast struggled to fly for a moment before crashing down to the ground. The guy with the missile launcher whooped as he looked at the other guy with a minigun.</p><p>"Ha! And the kill goes to Scorcher!"</p><p>"Yeah yeah, how about you check if Nuka Grape is still alive."</p><p>"Um…"</p><p>Both men looked over as Skye stepped out from behind a tree. The one Skye guessed was Scorcher lowered his launcher and leaned on it. His face was hidden by his helmet but Skye could tell from the tone of his voice that he was grinning.</p><p>"Well now, it looks like Nuka Grape survived."</p><p>"Nuka...Grape?"</p><p>Scorcher gestured to her purple hair.</p><p>"Your hair. It reminds me of a bottle of Nuka grape. God, I haven't had a bottle of Nuka grape since my trip to Nuka World when I was five. Hey Boomer! I wonder what Nuka World looks like now!"</p><p>Skye could almost see Boomer roll his eyes through his helmet.</p><p>"Don't mind him, he likes giving nicknames. We saw your hair and realized you were another person and came to help."</p><p>While Boomer was talking to Skye, Scorcher made his way over to the fallen scorchbeast and took out a machete. He began to chop off chunks of meat from the carcass after cutting out a hearty chunk of meat he waved to Boomer and Skye, blood from the meat slinging left and right.</p><p>"Hey, Nuka Grape! You're a vault dweller, right? You got a camp or something nearby?!"</p><p>Skye scratched the back of her head and grinned weakly.</p><p>"Sorry, I set up camp near the broken Summerville dam but I have a small set up near the old antique store."</p><p>Scorcher wrapped up the meat and tossed it to Skye who caught it without getting too much leaking blood on her already stained vault suit.</p><p>"Well then lead the way! I know a recipe for a cranberry meatball grinder that'll knock the boots off you!"</p><p>Skye looked between Boomer and Scorcher before shrugging and placing the meat carefully into her pack.</p><p>"Alright, just try not to destroy my cooking pot."</p><p>"No promises, I got a bet with Boomer I can cook with power armor on!"</p><p>Skye looked back at Boomer with a raised eyebrow.</p><p>"Is he always like this?"</p><p>Boomer laughed while Scorcher ran off to attack what he swore was the Mothman.</p><p>"Been that way since we headed down from New Jersey. I'm pretty sure I'm ninety percent of his impulse control."</p><p>Skye could believe it as she watched Scorcher run back and beg to use Boomer's fatman since it wasn't the Mothman but a "nasty gross bloatfly".</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>